This invention relates to the art of electronic devices, and more particularly to a new and improved terminal structure for surface mountable electronic devices and a method of making the same.
A principal area of use of the present invention is in surface mountable electronic devices, although the principles of the invention can be variously applied. Surface mountable electronic devices have electrodes or terminals, rather than wire leads, and are mounted directly on the circuit paths of a circuit card, board or substrate thereby avoiding the need for lead-receiving apertures in the cord or board. It would be highly desirable to provide a terminal structure for surface mountable electronic devices wherein a portion of the terminal forms the surface mount lead and another portion of the same terminal is used for connection to the electrical lead of the device. It also would be highly desirable to provide a surface mountable electronic device having flexibility in location of electrodes or terminals and having the capability of including multiple terminals.